


and yet, you stay with me

by inklingchild



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Based on a True Story, Fat Shaming, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Weight Issues, i put poor patton through the damn wringer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inklingchild/pseuds/inklingchild
Summary: There were a lot of things that made Patton appealing.He could cook and bake pretty well, only burning things every once and a while.  He was a good conversationalist and was pretty patient.  He was kind, and loved taking care of others.  Oh, oh, oh, and he really loved dogs.  Who didn’t like someone who loved dogs?And so when a guy reached out to him via Tinder, Patton got so excited.
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766344
Comments: 21
Kudos: 42





	and yet, you stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> tw: fat shaming, weight issues, obesity mention, overall dickish behavior from patton's date
> 
> comments and kudos are very much appreciated

There were a lot of things that made Patton appealing.

He could cook and bake pretty well, only burning things every once and a while. He was a good conversationalist and was pretty patient. He was kind, and loved taking care of others. Oh, oh, oh, and he really loved dogs. Who didn’t like someone who loved dogs?

And so when a guy reached out to him via Tinder, Patton got so excited.

 _Finally!_ He thought, _someone who sees me for me._

They talked for weeks, and then graduated to calling. Mornings were spent on the phone, sipping coffee at his dining table. All of his friends and coworkers noticed the extra spring in his step, the shining smile on his face. He was so certain that this person would be it, his Romeo, his prince in shining armor.

When Chad finally asked him on a date, a _real date!!!_ Patton said yes almost immediately.

The days leading up to the date, Patton found that nothing put a damper on his mood. This was the first date he would be on since college, and though he had never put much stock in dating, it was always nice to have something to look forward to, right? And it never hurts to go through your day and then suddenly remember that someone likes you enough to spend time with you and be with you.

Patton’s friends were a little wary of his new friend, but Patton assured them that Chad was the sweetest, most amazing guy ever. Sure, they’d never met before, but plenty of people met over the internet and became the closest of friends and romantic partners! His friends had no reason to worry and besides, Patton could take care of himself.

The day of the date was one of the most exciting Patton had had in a while. He spent an extra ten minutes carefully putting product into his curls, and even pulled out his (only) white button-down shirt, ironing it within in its life. He popped a couple breath mints as he walked out of his apartment, and within ten minutes of driving, he was at the restaurant they agreed to meet at.

If you asked Patton? The date went _amazing._ He was laughing throughout the whole dinner, as they shared anecdotes about family and talked about their jobs. 

And he really wanted to go on a second date!

But for whatever reason, Chad never called. Patton, of course, didn’t want to bother Chad, he was probably a very busy person, so outside of a few texts, he didn’t reach out. Days passed, and Patton resigned himself to the fact that Chad probably didn’t have as good of a time as he did, and resolved to put the date and Chad out of his mind and move on.

A whole week later, Patton got a call from Chad.

“Chad! Hey! It’s been a bit since I heard from you,” Patton greeted cheerfully.

“Uh, yeah, I just wanted to talk to you about something,” Chad responded, sounding apprehensive. Patton’s brow furrowed, worried that something had happened to Chad.

“Well, you know that you can always talk to me about what’s bothering you!”

“Yeah, uh,” Chad started, “it’s just that…”

Patton became even more worried. “Is everything alright? Is there something worrying you?”

“Yeah, actually. You.”

“Me?” Patton asked, surprised. “Why would you be worried about me?” He moved from his spot at the dining table to the couch, sensing that this might be a heavy conversation.

“I’m worried about your weight,” Chad’s voice crackled over the phone.

“M-my weight?”

“You just, you seem very overweight for your age, and it’s a bit…concerning, is, I guess, what I’m trying to say.”

Patton was at a loss for words. Why would his weight ever be something for someone to worry about? Sure, he wasn’t the best at exercising consistently, and he was never one to turn down having a second cookie, but he didn’t consider himself overweight.

“What exactly are you saying?” he found himself asking.

“Well, I’m worried about your obesity. And the fact that you practically catfished me.”

“Catfished you? I never did that!”

“Well, you certainly made me think that you looked a lot healthier than you actually did. Didn’t you use some sort of editing on those photos you sent me?”

“Wh-no! Of course not! And I am not o-obese!” Patton exclaimed, his chest tightening. Did he catfish Chad, by accident? Was that even possible, catfishing someone by accident?

“Hey, I’m not a professional, but I think you’re a bit in denial. You should seek medical help for your condition and maybe the next guy won’t fall into the same trap I did.” And with that, Chad ended the call.

Patton pulled his phone away from his ear, staring at the “call ended” screen for a short while. He kept staring as the screen transitioned to his call logs, the most recent call seemingly taunting him. He didn’t even notice he had begun to cry until he felt something drop onto his pant leg. He blinked rapidly, suddenly aware of the wetness on his face. And all of a sudden, he couldn’t stop crying. He dropped his face into his hands, still holding his phone, sobs wracking his body. 

He didn’t think he was obese. He had always been aware of the chub that tended to spill over the waistband of his tights, but he had found it useful for cuddle nights and giving good hugs. The stretch marks on his thighs and stomachs were never something he especially noticed, but they were a part of him all the same. And he loved himself.

Was that such a bad thing?

Apparently.


End file.
